Forever Yours, Forever Bonded
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: I was Italianmommy8907. I was transfering this story over. I did not steal it. SUMMARY:Ron Weasley/OC. Ron has an arranged marriage and the girl just so happens to be Voldemort's daughter. War, Love, Fun and aquward moments. will love come in, or will hate conquer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter. I wrote this under the Penname of Italianmommy8907. I am not stealing it. I promise, just switched it to the new account since I could not delete it off the old one. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

My name is Ariel Walker. I am seventeen years old. You know when you watch movies, or hear in the news, about a girl loosing her parents, because they died, and you never think it could happen to you. It happened to me. I was walking home from school and saw a bunch of police cars heading to my home. I saw the smoke rising into the sky. I rushed home and saw that my home was on fire. I ran to a police officer. "What's going on? This is my home. Where are my parents?" I yelled.

The police officer looked at me with sad eyes. The fire was just going out, thanks to the firemen.

"Are you Ariel Walker?" he asked. I nodded, my eyes filling up with tears. I wished I could magically wash them away, but that would give away me being a witch. Over the years, I learned the number one wizard world rule: You don't let muggles see your magic. I knew what he was going to say, I just knew it, and I didn't want to hear it. I waited for the police man to finish.

"I'm sorry, but your parents didn't survive the fire. You are going to have to go to foster care." he said. I nodded and turned away. I knew my life would never be the same. "I'm going to walk to the park, to think things through." I said to the police man. He nodded with sad eyes. "I'll come get you when the time is right." he replied. I nodded and I walked to the park to think. Everything I owned was gone, my house, my clothes, and my parents. I was alone.

I started to cry when suddenly, a firm hand was on my shoulder. I jumped in fright and looked up to see my Aunt Molly Weasley. She wasn't really my Aunt, but she was so close, that I just called her Aunt Molly.

"Hi Dear, I know this is tough. You just cry it out. Mommy Weasley is here for you." she said. I smiled as best as I could, but then dropped my head into her arms and cried. After what seemed like forever, the police officer I talked to earlier came up to us.

"I'm sorry to have to bring this up right now, but Miss Walker's parents left a will for her to see and take care of. I'm going to have to bring her down to the station, that way she can be on her way as soon as possible." he said. I nodded. "Did you find them?" I asked. The police officer stopped. He was obviously taken back by my question. "Y..ye..yes we did. They were in the masterbedroom. It seemed that they were sleeping when they passed on." he replied. I sighed. "At least they didn't feel any pain." I replied. My Aunt Molly patted me on the back as I mulled this new piece of information over.

"Can she come with me?" I asked, motioning to my Aunt. The police officer nodded and Molly and I followed him to the station. Molly had used her owl to get Uncle Arthur to join us. When he arrived, we headed inside. The police officer brought us into a room and a lawyer joined us. "Well Miss. Walker, it seems that your parents have some requests that I have never seen before. It says that you are to live with Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, and that they have your parents will at their firm." said the Lawyer. I smiled to myself. The translation of this statement was easy. "My parents made a wizard will, meaning that it was magical and had things to do with magic in it, therefore, the muggle lawyer had no clue. I smiled yet again. My parents were always full of surprises. They always continued to make me jump, which I loved.

Mr. Weasley nodded and we then left to go see the wizard lawyer. I had not been in the magical world in over four years. My parents had no magic, and I did, therefore, I was a half blood. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts, so I went to regular school. I didn't feel the need to learn about my magic. I could use it for tasks around the house, such as making tea, or washing dishes, but I didn't find the need to register my magic, or be labled as a witch. I decided that I wanted to learn on my own. My parents home schooled me when it came to magic and I had just taken exams to get to the sixth year. of learning magic. They thought it was best to keep me up on my magic, just in case, so I complied. Then this happened.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I were waiting for this wizard to come into the office so we could square these things away. I had a funeral to plan, and I was going to make it muggle, for my parents. They would have wanted it that way. He finally came in and we started the process. "Ok, Miss Walker, we have a will for you. "Obviously." I said. Aunt Molly smacked the backside of my head and I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't be fresh." she said. I nodded and turned back to the wizard.

"The will states the following if you would like to read it." he said.

I nodded and read the will out loud.

The Will of Robert and Samantha Walker

We have thought about this greatly and have decided to write a will to give our daughter everything when we die. We want to leave her all our money, which is the sum of $30,000.00.

I stopped reading. "Is this muggle money or wizarding money?" I asked.

The wizard smiled. "You can trade in your muggle money for wizard money. Muggle money is worth twice the amount of wizard money, so you will have $60,000.00." he said.

That will pay for your last year of Hogwarts, considering you have studied at home and qualified for your sixth year." said Aunt Molly. I sighed. "I don't want to think about that just yet. If you don't mind." I said. "Of course dear, don't worry about it, we'll talk about it when the time is right." she said. I nodded and continued reading.

We have arranged with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, at your birth, that you and their son, Ronald Bilius Weasley shall marry in the case of our death. We think it would be wise for you to have an arranged marriage, in case of a marriage law. The Weasley's have also agreed, because if we are dead before it happens, then we know you will be safe, because He Who Must Not Be Named has killed us.

I stopped reading. "I thought a fire killed them?" I asked. The wizard and my Aunt and Uncle exchanged glances. "It was, but He Who Must Not Be Named..." I cut my uncle off. "You mean Voldemort." I said. "Shhhh girl do you want the darkness to surround us." said the wizard. I sighed. "So, you're telling me that HE killed my parents." I said. They all nodded. I sighed. "Great, this is just great. I try my whole life to stay away from the magical world, besides being homeschooled, and this is what I get." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I think I'm going to keep reading." I said. The wizard nodded, and I continued to read.

It will protect you to change your name and have a husband. Blending in is a wonderful thing for you at this time. We know that you will do this to honor our deaths, and that you are a wonderful witch. We hope that you will one day grow up to be a fine young woman.

We also thought about the requirements and decided to give you a deadline of three months to marry Ronald, due to the fact that you would probably never marry him if we just told you to. We love you. It's not that we don't trust you, but we need to make sure you're safe. We have put a magical spell on this will, that way when you are done reading it, it must be done or consequences will be had. We are doing this for your own good. Plus, it is our dying wish. We know you will make the right decision. Please be safe and know that we love you.

I finished reading and felt the tears on my face. The next thing I knew, there was a soft glow around my head and I knew the spell had been completed. "I guess that because I loved my parents, I'm going to do what they asked." I said, not caring about the spell. The wizard smiled. "Now, that's a good girl." he said. "Would you like to switch your muggle money to wizard money?" he asked. I thought a moment and then spoke. "I want most of the money to be wizarding money, but I want a small portion to be muggle, just in case of an emergency." I said. Uncle Arthur smiled. "That's very wise of you, see your already following in your parent's wishes." he said. I smiled. "I must tell you, that I did not know they would put a spell on the will, which would then transfer to you, when you read it." said Aunt Molly. I sighed. "Well, I don't blame anyone. They were just trying to protect me." I said. Molly smiled, as did my Uncle Arthur. "Shall we go, so you can meet Ronald?" asked Aunt Molly. I took a breath in and then let it out. "Well, I guess it's now or never." I said as I followed my Aunt and Uncle out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2:

Ronald's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch, studying for an exam. I looked the fireplace and took a deep breath. Hermoine was sitting by the fire and was writing her term paper. Harry was playing with his wand and trying to make something float, using a Mobiliarbus charm.

Suddenly, a orb of blue light flashed around my head and then vanished. Harry and Hermoine looked up with confused faces. "Ron, I think we should call your parents." said Hermoine. Harry nodded in agreement. "I agree mate, you don't know what that was and let's not make a habit of not telling them things." replied Harry. I nodded and went to Dumbledore's office. then knocked. The passage opened and Dumbledore was waiting for him. "Ron, my dear boy, what can I do for you?" he asked. I smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to go home to talk to my parents about something important. May I use your fireplace to floo home?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled, with a twinkle in his eye, as he spoke. "Of course you may. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss with your family." he said. I stopped and looked at professor Dumbedore. I knew he knew something about what had happened, but I shrugged it off. There was no way he was going to tell me. I flooed home and waited for my parents to get home.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch looking around the Burrow. It was a nice home. It made me feel not as sad about loosing my parents. I looked about the ramshackle house and noticed that there was five stories in it. I smiled. There was one thing I loved about magic. I loved how homes could be built in any manner. I heard a soft chiming and looked to see a clock. It was no ordinary clock, in fact the arrows were moving.

Instead of time, it had places, such as Home, Dentist, School, Work, Hospital, Traveling, Lost, and my favorite Mortal Peril. The clock hands had pictures of the whole Weasley Family on them. I realized that the clock told where everyone was. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and noticed what I was looking at. "Oh, I have to add you to the clock." she said. I smiled at her and watched as she walked over to the clock, raised her wand, and next thing I knew, the clock grew another hand and my face appeared on it. The hand then moved to home, showing where I was. I stood in awe of it.I was beginning to love how magic worked.

The clock struck Ron and we saw that he was coming home. "Oh, what wonderful timing. He is probably going to ask about the spell." Aunt Molly said. Arthur smiled. "I'll talk to him." he said. Molly rolled her eyes. "Leave him be and let him come to us." she said. I smiled. My Aunt and Uncle were always so funny to watch. I got up and headed into the kitchen to help Aunt Molly cook. We heard a poof and a couple of grumbles come from the living room. "Mum, I'm home!" yelled who I assumed was Ronald. "In here, Ronald." said Molly. We heard footsteps and Ron walked in. He stopped when he saw me and Aunt Molly smiled.

"Oh Ron, I know you are here because of that light that showed up around you. It was a spell." she said. Ronald stopped. "Well, that was a fast answer." he replied. I laughed. "It seems that you have something to tell me, don't you mum." he said. I sighed and waited as Mrs. Weasley told Ronald all about what had happened and what had to happen. I watched as his face went form happy to flabbergasted, to sad, to angry and then something else. we waited for his response. The next thing we knew, Ronald was on the floor in a cold sweat and out cold.

I rushed over to help Molly move him to the couch. Molly handed me a bowl of water and a cloth to cool down Ronald's face. "I'm telling you this boy get's it from his father. There is no telling how any of my children are going to react." she said. I smiled and then I sat on the couch, next to Ronald and patted his face with the cloth. I studied him for the first time. He had bright red hair and freckles. He looked to be about five feet tall and had a little bit of facial hair growing in. It made him look handsome. I never had a crush before, but I think I was starting to like my fiance'. I blushed as I thought this. I had only met him once, and it was when we were six years old. I had a playdate with him, and then I went home and didn't see him again. I did however see my Aunt and My Uncle, but they were the only ones who came to visit.

Ronald's eyes slowly opened and he looked at me. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. Like my face was a puzzle he was trying to solve. I smiled and waited for him to speak.

Ronald's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see the girl who was in my kitchen sitting next to me and placing a cold compress on my forehead. I didn't know what to say. I just studied her. She had light brown hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin was tan, but not to tan and she looked like one of those muggle models. She was beautiful. I shook my head and slowly sat up. She steadied me and helped me to do so. "I know you must hate me for what my parents made us do." she said. I put my hand up to stop her. "No, I don't hate you, because both of our parents agreed to this, remember." I said. "I only remember playing with you as a child. We made muggle mud pies together." I said. She smiled and looked at me. "Those were the good old days, weren't they?" she said. I smiled. I thought about what was to pass. I knew that my mother would never forgive me if I botched this one up.

I already was a stupid bloke for ruining it with Hermoine, and this would not go over to well. I sighed. I could not believe I was saying this, but I knew it was the right thing. "When my mum told me about your parents and Voldemort..." I paused to see if she would flinch at the name, but she didn't which didn't surprise me. "I knew that I wanted to help you to finish the promise our parents made. I knew you would want to keep your parents' dying wish, so I knew I wouldn't want to ruin that for you." I guess I just didn't know how to react. I'm sorry I um…..lost it for a moment." I said. I waited for a response. She smiled at me and spoke.

"Well then Ron Weasley, I think we will get along just fine." she said. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. She laughed and spoke. "I'm going to go help Aunt Molly go finish dinner. Do you want to come help, we can talk as we work." she said. I nodded. "Yea, I'd like that." she smiled. We walked into the kitchen to see my mum running to the dishes and pretending to do them, as they were cleaning themselves. We knew she had heard the whole conversation, but I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't' own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3:

Ariel's P.O.V.

Ron and I helped Aunt Molly cook dinner. She started talking about wedding plans and I knew we were screwed. There was no way of getting out of, but then I would look at Ron and not want to get out of it. He would give me a smile as if to say, "It's going to be ok." . The clock started to chime and the kitchen started to fill up with red heads. Fred and George came first. "Well, hello, and who might you be?" asked one of the twins. I could not tell them apart.

"I'm Ariel Walker, Ron's fiancé'." I replied. Both twins stopped and looked at each other in shock and then the other twin spoke. "I'm George, the more handsome one and this is Fred the smarter one. We welcome you to the family." he said. I smiled and looked at Ron who didn't say anything. Fred spoke next. "Would you like some candy?" he asked. I smiled and took the candy from him. It looked harmless and it was nice of him to offer. I unwrapped the candy and was just about to pop it into my mouth, When Ronald jumped in front of me and took the candy out of my hand. "No Ariel, DON'T EAT THAT!" he yelled. I stopped suddenly and looked at him. "What is wrong with you?" I asked with a tone of annoyance. Ron sighed in relief as he threw the candy away. "Fred and George own a joke shop and are always trying to test their gags. This candy is called the Fainting Fancy. It makes you faint." he said.

I gasped as I turned to the twins. "Really?" I asked. They gave me cheesy smiles and shrugged their shoulders. Molly came in the room and saw the candy wrapper. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" she yelled. The twins ran away as Aunt Molly chased them out of the burrow. Ron came up to me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue. You're my knight in shining armor." I said, with a happy voice, and then kissed Ron on the cheek. He turned even redder than his hair. I smiled and headed to set the table. The rest of the gang came home and we sat down to eat.

Apparently, Professor Dumbledore let the rest of the family home to meet me. Ginny sat down next to me and we started to talk. She loved all the things I did and promised to help me practice my spells. I was thankful to have some help.

Ron's P.O.V.

I watched Ariel as she talked with my family. She looked so happy and at home. Too bad we would have to leave tomorrow for Hogwarts. She knew this, but it didn't seem to bother her. Dinner was going well, until my parents dropped the bomb. "So, when do you want to get married, hopefully before you go back to school." asked my Mum.

Ariel stopped eating and looked at me. "We go to school tomorrow. There is no way we can plan a nice wedding by then?" I said. My Mum smiled. "Well then I guess we are going to have to talk to Dumbledore, because you both have three months, remember." she said.

I nodded and looked at Ariel, who seemed to be rather jumpy. This was probably a lot for her to handle. I sighed and poked at my dinner. It seemed that the conversation only revolved around the wedding plans. Dinner ended and I decided to help her do the dishes. My mum also decided to get everyone out of the kitchen, that way Ariel and I could talk alone, even though we knew that everyone was listening, using one of Fred and George's spying contraptions.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I did the dishes with Ronald by my side. We were quiet for a while, but then Ron spoke. "So, I know you're probably sick of talking about it, but what kind of wedding do you want?" he asked. I looked at him and spoke.

"I want a nice and elegant, part muggle, part wizard wedding." I said. Ronald smiled. "That sounds rather nice." he said. I smiled. "I always wanted to incorporate the muggle part of my life into a wedding, but then my parents always wanted a wizard wedding, so I have to do it for them." I said. Ron smiled. "I think, the fact that, you are even following through with this, of your own free will, is honorable of you." he said. I smiled and continued to do dishes.

We spent the rest of the night trying to figure out a quick wedding, but toward the end of the night Ron asked me to do something for him. "I want you to write down your dream wedding on a piece of paper." he said. I sighed. "Ronald, I don't think that's going to happen." I said. Ronald smiled. "Just humor me and do it." he said as he handed me a notebook and a feathered writing object. I was never going to get used to that. I staired at the paper until it finally hit me. I started writing.

My dream wedding would be half muggle and half wizard. A Muggle ceremony with a wizard to certify it. A wizard reception. I want to have Red Roses and white lilys all around and be married at night in a tent, that's so thin, you can see the stars.. I would like three bridesmaids, and three groomsmen, as well as a maid of honor and a best man. I want to wear a beautiful wedding gown and carry a bouquet of Red and White Roses. I want to walk down the aisle with Uncle Arthur giving me away.I would love to have all our friends and family there. I would like a nice wedding cake and have a resturant serve our guests with food and drinks. I would like to have a DJ playing music in the background and have special dances, such as is tradition in muggle weddings. I want to have some other special traditions that are in muggle weddings, such as a boquet toss, and the garter toss, as well as jumping the broom to the start of our new life.

I handed my paper to Ron, who read it. He then looked up at me. "This sound really nice, why don't we just do this and add to it?" he said. I smiled. "Ron, you are so sweet, but that costs money and we don't need to do that much. I would feel bad." I replied. Ron chuckled. "I don't care, we are going to have the wedding in the yard in a tent, just like you wanted for your reception and we are bloody well going to have your dream wedding and then add some things to it to make it great!" he almost yelled.

I saw Aunt Molly smiling with tears in her eyes. Uncle Arthur was also smiling. "Oh that's my dear boy." said Aunt Molly. I took Ron's hand, which was on the table, and squeezed. "I would like that very much. A perfect start for a great marriage." I said. Ron blushed and turned away a little bit. I smiled, because I knew things were going to go wonderful.

Mrs. Weasley came toward us and informed us that Dumbledore had given us home study time, that way we could plan the wedding and then go back to school. He had also used his rank to get us a home on the grounds, that way we could go to class, but still be alone. We were allowed to have students over, but the rules for lights out still existed for them, so they would have to leave at ten to get to their rooms on time. Professor Dumbledore also had the house furnished. All we had to do was bring out clothes. Ronald's were already there, but I had none. As if she could read my mind, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"We need to get you some clothes and a wedding dress." she said. I smiled. "Lets go to Diagon Alley and get it all set tomorrow." she said. I smiled. I turned to Ronald. "Do you want to come shopping with us, after we buy the dress?" I asked. Ronald grimmaced. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Shopping and me don't exactly go together." he said. I smiled. "Well at least pick out the cake and decorations with me." I said. Ronald smiled and nodded. "Ok, after you get your clothes and wedding dress, then I'll go pick out the cake and decorations with you." he said. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I said.

The next day came by too fast. Breakfast was nice and Ronald was sitting across the table from me. I thought about the wedding. I was going to get a wedding dress. Then it hit me, "Ron, I can't let you pay for this, let me pay too." I said. Ron only smiled and then laughed as if I was crazy. "We are going to pay for it, because we love you." said Aunt Molly. I smiled. "You are really too kind." I said. Ronald smiled and got up to use the bathroom. We headed to the shop within the next fifteen minuets, with Ginny intact, along with the rest of the red headed gang who insisted on coming along, but I didn't mind at all, in fact, I loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4:

Harry's P.O.V.

I was allowed to floo to the Weasley home to help Ronald out.

I was surprised at the outcome of things, but knew things would work out. I did remember what Dumbledore had said.

"Harry you must listen to me now and let me say what I have to say, before it is too late." said Dumbledore. I nodded and Dumbledore continued. " Ariel Walker was kidnapped at birth by her supposed parents. They took her away from her father. Her mother died at the birth. It seems that when I was doing research into finding who Ariel was for her school records, I found something a little out of the odd. Her kidnapping. She had no birth certificate under her name and I need you to help her find out who she is." I nodded.

I finished flooing and I rushed to hug Ron and all the Weasley clan. I then turned to a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. I stopped suddenly. It couldn't be? She looked exactly like. I stopped. I was being ridiculous. "Glad you could make it." said Ron. I smiled. "Glad I could be your best man. Why didn't you tell me about this." I replied. Ron smiled. "I didn't know and neither did she, till the spell took effect." he said. I smiled. "Well, I'm here for ya pal." I said. I turned to Ariel. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. Ariel smiled. "Don't be so nobal. I know who you are." she said. I smiled. "Well, I can't change what I am." I said. Ariel smiled. "I didn't ask you to, I was just saying." she said. I laughed. "It's ok, don't worry about it. So, what can I do to help?" I asked. Ron smiled and so did Ariel. I was beginnng to think I didn't know what I got myself into. The next couple of days went by and I continued to bring Ron and Ariel their homework. They were planning the wedding, doing homework, and trying not to blow anything up. It was quite humorous actually.

Ariel's P.O.V.

It came time to look through the things which were saved from the fire. There was one box. I opened the box and a puff of smoke suddenly swooshed into my face. I coughed it away and then dug through the box. I picked up a picture. It was my parents. I Knew that I was going to miss them, but this was just so hard. I felt the tears streak down my face. In the picture, they wore black and their wands were in the picture. I stopped. I remembered that my parents were muggles. Why were they holding wands? I continued to dig through the box. Their were wizard papers and moving pictures. All the headlines were very disturbing.

"He Who Must Not Be Named Has A Child!, HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IS BACK FOR REVENGE TO FIND HIS CHILD! , HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED…" and so on. The pictures were all of Voldemort and his army of death eaters. My parents were one of the death eaters in the photos.

I looked closer and saw the dark mark on both my parents arms. my parents were Voldemort's followers? How could this be? I continued to look through the box and found a sealed envelope. I cast a spell to open it and the envelope started to speak to me in my mother's voice.

"Ariel, if you are hearing this, I don't have much time. I am not your mother and your father is not your father. We took you from Lord Voldemort to protect you from him. After your mother died, he snapped. We just didn't want you to become one of us. We wanted a better life for you. I'm sorry I lied, but We had to do it. Here is your birth certificate and your mother's necklace. She wore it all the time to show her love for your father. I need to go now, my husband doesn't know that I'm talking to you about this."

And with that, the envelope shredded. I was startled by a cough behind me. I turned to see the whole weasley clan staring at me wide eyed and mouths open. Harry was the first to clear his throat and speak, "Well, at least we know why your parents want you to get married so fast." he said. I couldn't speak. My parents were not my parents and they had lied to me my whole life. If they had just let me be, maybe my father would not be who he is today. I knew it was wishful thinking, but a girl had to try to make herself feel better, after something like this. "I can't believe this." I said in an angry tone. "How could they do this to me? Why didn't they just leave me alone!" I yelled. Ron looked taken back. "You mean, you wish you were with your father?" he asked. I sighed. "No, I don't, I'm just confused." I said. Ron smiled and walked over to me. "It's going to be ok." He said.

Ron's P.O.V.

I could not believe that I was marrying the daughter of Voldemort. I knew she was nothing like him, but it just felt a little weird. I Walked up to Jasmine and spoke." It's going to be ok." I said. She smiled. "I don't care about this, I'll still marry you." Ariel's eyes were filled with tears and she put her head on my chest to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and patted and rubbed her back. She finally stopped crying and looked up to me. "Thanks Ron." she said. I smiled. Lets go for a walk. We walked out of the house, not caring what everyone thought. I'm sure they all wanted a piece of this, but I was not going to give them that satisfaction.

We headed to the lake and watched the sun set. "So, now that you know who you are, is that going to affect you?" I asked. "I know that I will marry you, I just don't know how this is going to affect our marriage and the wizard laws of marriage and all of that fun stuff." she said. I nodded. "Care to tell me the marriage laws. I didn't read them yet." I said. Ariel smiled and spoke. "The law states that a wizard and a witch must consummate the marriage in a month, or they will be magically forced to be one." she said. "Other than that, that's it." she finished. I nodded. "How do you feel about that?" I asked. She blushed. "I am a virgin, so I'm afraid, but I always thought that a marriage would be amazing and that my marriage would be like a marriage where I was in love." she said. I nodded. She wanted to marry for love. I hated myself for making her do this, but I knew it had to be done. "I'm sorry that you are in this position." I said. She smiled. "Ron, you didn't and I am going to keep my parents…..my parents promise." she said. I smiled. "Yea, yea, me to." I said. We didn't say anything more, we just watched the sun set. The night went well and I turned to see Ariel asleep on the grass next to me. I picked her up and carried her to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. HEY I GOT PICTURES FOR YOU!

Chapter 5

Ariel's P.O.V.

Ronald and I went out shopping, just like he had promised. He helped me pick out my wizard robes, and he also helped me to pick out a wand. I had been practicing with a wooden spoon at home, so it was time to get my very own wand. I was really excited. We went to the animal shop, because I needed an animal to have for school. I looked at all the animals and saw the one I wanted. It was green and had black spots, which made it look so elegant. It made a hiss and I knew it was the one. Ronald came up next to me and spoke. "You aren't seriously thinking about getting a snake, are you?" he asked. I looked to Ronald. "Is there something wrong with snakes?" I asked. "I tend to understand them more." I said. Ronald looked flabergasted. "What do you mean, understand them? Can you talk to snakes too?" he asked. I looked to him. "Who can understand them?" I asked. Ron sighed. "Well, Harry can. He can speak postletounge." He said. I smiled. "Well, I have never tried to talk to a snake before, but seeing as who my father is, I'm sure I can." I said. Ronals shivered. "Well, I'm not going to be prejudice, but I will caution you." he said. I smiled. "Thanks for the concern Ronald, but I'll be fine." I said. We paid for my snake, and we left the shop. We headed back to the burror and unpacked everything. Aunt Molly was not too happy that I chose a snake, but she soon got over it, when we announced that the wedding was in three days. The rest of the night was spent finishing planning the wedding.

Today was my wedding day. I had had all my things moved to our home. It was beautiful. I was really thankful to Dumbledore. I woke up with the sun on my face. I knew we had a lot to do today. I headed down to get some breakfast and Ronald was there.

Hermione rushed to me and pushed me into the bathroom. "YOU CAN'T SEE THE BRIDE THE DAY OF THE WEDDING!" I waited for Ron to leave and Hermione let me out of the bathroom. I sat at the table and drank some butter beer. Aunt Molly came down smiling at me.

"I see you are up and I heard the noise." she said. I smiled.

"Hi, Aunt Molly, I just got up. Ron was here and Hermione kicked him out." I said. Molly smiled. "Well lets get going and get you ready. The wedding is in an hour." she said. I smiled. I went to my room and got into the bath. I wanted to be clean, plus I needed to relax my nerves were on edge. I got up and got in my robe to see that Molly was waiting for me with Ginny and Hermione.

"Ok, time to get ready." she said. I smiled. Ginny held up a white skinny strap. "What is that?" I asked. She smiled and held it up with two hands to show that it was a thong. "Butt Floss, I don't think so." I said. Hermione laughed. "No Ginny, don't pressure her, Ron and her will get to it eventually." said Molly.

I smiled. "At least wear it, to feel pretty." she begged. I shook my head. "No way, I'm wearing granny panties." I said. Now it was molly's turn to laugh. "Let the girl be, Ginny." she said. I smiled. "It's just that, you have three months to get it done. Don't you want to get it over with?" asked Ginny. I smiled. "I want it to be special, not rushed." I said. Hermoine smiled. "As much as I agree with Ginny, I don't want to even think about you and Ronald doing the deed." she said. "I second that." said Aunt Molly. I smiled. The women were really making me relaxed.

I got ready and headed for the tent with the girls. It was time and I was so afraid. "What am I doing?" I asked Hermione. She smiled and spoke. "you are doing what you think is right." she said. I nodded and walked down the aisle toward my future husband.

Ron's P.O.V.

The wedding went well and Ariel looked beautiful. She walked up to me with such elegance and grace. It was amazing how I could just stare at her all day. We danced together and the night came to an end. It was time for Ariel and I to floo to our house. We said our goodbyes and headed home. Home, that sounded kind of weird.

I always thought of the Burrow as home, but now, I had to think otherwise. I was the youngest boy of the family and I was the second one to be married. This was interesting and going to be a journey.

Ariel went to our room to change and I knocked on the closed door. "Ariel, may I come in?" I asked. I heard no answer.

I walked into our room and didn't see her. I went to knock on the bathroom door, but there was also no answer. I started to get worried. I opened the door to see Ariel in the tub. I quickly covered my eyes and turned away. "Sorry, I was worried. I didn't mean to." I said. I heard Ariel get out of the tub.

"Ok, I'm covered, you can look now." she said.

I turned to her to see that she was in nothing but a towel. She was shaped in all the right places. I gulped and took a deep breath. "Um, hi, I'll let you get dressed." I said.

She smiled and took a step closer to me. "Going so soon Husband?" she asked in a seductive manner. I smiled. "I didn't think you were ready for this yet." I said. "I don't think I'm ready for this yet." I said.

She smiled and pulled me to our bed. "Now why would you think that. I love you and you will learn to love me." she said. I stopped. I knew she could not possibly love me yet, but why was she saying otherwise. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were bigger and blacker. She was under a spell. "Ariel, you are under a spell. You need to stop." I said. Ariel sat on the bed. "What are you talking about? I'm fine, more than fine." she said. I rolled my eyes. "Ariel, bloody goodness, you are making me want you, but this is not you, this is a spell." I said.

Ariel got up and the towel dropped. I looked up at the ceiling. I felt her hug me. I closed my eyes and got sucked into the moment. When I realized what was happening, I opened my eyes to see we were on the bed and my shirt was off. I pushed Ariel's body away from mind. "Ariel, here, cover up." I said as I handed her a robe.

She smiled and did as I told her. "Now, did anything happen to make you like this?" I asked. Arismilel d and spoke, "No, I just want you." she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Ariel. You don't mean that." I said. She giggled. "Yes I do." She said as she tried to get rid of her towel. I growned and closed my eyes. This was going to take some professional help. I called Fred and George and Harry and Hermione, the whole time, trying to keep my naked wife away from me. They got their as fast as they could, but I was not sure it was fast enough, because I was close to making love to my wife. If she continued the way she was going, I don't know if I could stop myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6:

Harry's P.O.V.

We got to the house as soon as we got Ron's phone call. "Harry you got to help me, Ariel is under some dark spell and I can't handle this on my own." he said. Then we heard Ariel giggle and speak

"Come on Ron Honey, you know you want me." and then the line went dead. Fred and George gave each other grins and I knew that they had something to do with this. "What did you two do, Ariel is going off her rocker and trying to jump Ron's bones." I said.

The twins burst out laughing and smiled. Hermione growled and grabbed her wand, she then pointed it at the twins.

"Tell me or I'll hex you to America and then Mars!" she said. The twins stopped laughing.

"Now Hermione, don't be mad, the potion will wear off. We put it in her travel mug right before she left. It will take about an hour or so." said George. Hermione sighed. "What potion did you put in her drink. We have to help Ron now, before he looses his virginity to a spell struck girl!" she said. The twins burst out into laughter. "This is just too good George." said Fred. "I think it works." said George. With that said and done, we aparated outside of Hogwarts and then walked to the house. Upon our arrival, Ron burst out of the house with a sheet wrapped around his mid section screaming. " Help! Help! She's gonna rape me!"

Hermione burst out laughing. I turned and gave her a look to say not now, but when I saw what she was laughing at, I could not help it. There stood Fred and George talking with Ariel, who looked like she was ready to pounce on Ron. Fred gave Ariel a pill and she swallowed it. The next thing we knew, her wand was out and she was chasing the twins around the grass. Ron ran inside to get dressed and then rushed out to help his wife. "I guess it wore off, huh, George!" yelled Fred. Once Ariel was calmed down, Fred and George took a step closer. "We didn't think it would go that far. We're sorry for that. Hey, now we know what to fix." said Fred. Ariel just glared at them and they quickly aparated to home. I looked at Ron and saw that he was shaking with fright. "Was I really that bad?" asked Ariel. Run didn't answer.

He just looked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is not how I expected Ron's wedding night to be like." she said as she walked to her room. I smiled. "Well, no more funny business, I'm out of here." I said as I left. Ron stopped me. "Don't leave me alone with her, she might try something again. I gave Ron a confusing look. "Don't you know what happened?" I asked. Ron shook his head with fright. I sighed and told him about his git brothers. Ron yelled in outrage. "I can't believe they would do that. Wait till mum hears about this." he said. I laughed. The twins had a war ahead of them, that was for sure. "Ok, just talk to her, I'm sure she feel horrible." I said. Ron nodded. "Yea, I'll talk to her." he said. I smiled and gave Ron a hand shake. It was time to go.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I felt horrible. I knew it was not my fault, but the things I had done, were just so prostitute like. I had to apologize to Ron. I heard him come in and lock the door. He walked into the living room and sat next to me. That relieved me. At least he was near me. "Ronald, I'm sorry. I know it was not my fault, but I feel responsible. I know you were not ready to see that side of me yet, and I'm sorry." I said.

Ron smiled. "Ariel, relax, my brothers did this. Not you. It's ok." he said.

I smiled. "Well what do you want to do now." he asked. I looked up at him. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." I said. Ron nodded. "Ok, I'll take the couch." he said. I stopped halfway up the stairs. "You know Ron, it's a king sized bed. You can sleep there too you know. I won't bite." I said in a joking manner. "I think the spell has worn off." I said. Ron smiled and followed me up to our room. I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of short and a tank top. I walked out to see Ron in a pair of boxers and that was it. I gulped. "Is this ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh, that's fine. Whatever's most comfortable." I said in a shaken voice. Ron smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and we hopped into bed and fell asleep. That night, I tried my best to actaully go to sleep, because I knew that the most hot man in the world was sleeping next to me. It was hard enough to be near him, let alone married to him. I finally calmed down, and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

Ariel's P.O.V.

The weeks went by and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I became the best of friends. We did everything together. Luna and Nevile even joined us from time to time. Ginny and Harry had started dating, so things were really nice. One particular night, it was just Ron and I in our home. We had played a muggle board game and I tried to explain to Ron that magic didn't work. It took him an hour to get it, so I gave up. We cleaned up the board game and Ron got up. I started get up, when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It hurt so bad I yelled and passed out. Darkness surrounded me and I could have sworn I heard possletounge being spoken. "I will find you." it said.

Ron's P.O.V.

I rushed Ariel to the hospital. The wizards did their tests and had me come to their office. "Mr. Weasley, it has come to our attention that your wife is a virgin. You have a week to obey the laws of the wizarding world." he said. I nodded in understanding. "What's wrong with her." I asked. The doctor smiled. "Oh nothing. When a wizard and a witch get married, the week before they are supposed to….shall we say complete the marriage, if it is not done, then this is just a warning." said the doctor. I stood up and spoke. "Why would someone do something so heartless to someone so beautiful and kind as her." I yelled. The doctor shrugged. "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." he said. I nodded and spoke. "Can I take her home now?" I asked. "Yes, but she must be on bed rest for the next two days." said the doctor. I nodded and left the room to go get my wife and bring her home.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I had woken up in the hospital to find Ron holding my hand. I smiled. "Ron, what happened." I asked. Ron smiled. "You are fine, it's just a wizard warning that we have one week left before…." he stopped. I nodded in understanding. "I get it. Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Yea, yea you can but you are on bed rest for two days." said Ron. I sighed. "Ron, I need to tell you something." I said. Ron looked at me. "When I passed out, I could have sworn I saw black smoke, and heard posstletounge." I said. Ron froze. "You mean, He found you?" he asked. I sighed. "What I heard were word in posstletounge, and I understood them. They said I will find you." I finished. Ron stopped. "Well, we better tell Harry. He will want to know that." he said. I nodded and Ron helped me get up and I was still in my dressing gown. I went to get up just as a nurse walked in. "You can't do that. You need to get carried out of here." she said. I gave her a confused look. "Why not, I have to get dressed." I said. The nurse gave me a smile. "Have your husband help you." she saidas she walked out the door closing it behind her. I looked to Ron, who was looking everywhere else but me. "Ron, I need help." I said. Ron sighed and looked at me. He didn't say anything for a moment and then he finally spoke. "I promise I won't look as much as I can." he said. I smiled. "Thanks Ron. I trust you." I said. Ron smiled and helped me get out of my dressing gown. The entire time his hands were on my body, I felt like I was on top of the world. I had to get dressed faster, or I would take him her on this hospital bed.

Later that day, I was in bed, reading, when I heard footsteps, Ron came in the room with a bowl of food. "Here you go, dinner is served." he said. I sat up and thankfully accepted the food. It was gone within minuets. Ron smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, I just don't like these stupid rules." I said. Ron smiled. "Did you talk to Harry?" I asked. Ron nodded and spoke. "Yes, and he's going to talk to Professor Dumbledoore." he said. I smiled. "The rules on wizarding marriage suck, don't they?" I said. Ron sighed. "I don't like them either." he said. "it's stupid how they will break us apart if we don't….do it." he said. I laughed at Ron's speech. He was afraid, just as I was. I studied Ronald for a moment. I knew what I had to do, and I was afraid. I leaned over and kissed Ron. He was taken by suprise, but then the kiss deepened. He moved the tray away, and I was soon sitting on top of his lap. I felt his arms around me, and I knew this was how it was supposed to be. The room was sound proffed, and locked, and clothes were shed within minuets. Ron spoke. "Oh, Ariel, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this." he said. I smiled. "Ronald, Every time you touch me, I feel like I'm on fire." I said. Ron smiled and continued to kiss me. "Ariel, I'm proud to call you my wife." he said. I sighed. "Oh Ronald, I'm so happy that you're my husband." I said.

I breathed in a sigh. I rolled over and looked at Ron who had a silly grin on his face. "That is what all the fuss was about?" he asked. I smiled. "Yup!" I giggled out. Ron rolled over to face me. "Then I don't mind at all." he said. I smiled. "Ron, I like you." I said. Ron smiled. "I like you to. Maybe this will turn into love." he said. I nodded. "Maybe, Ron, Maybe"

Ron's P.O.V.

Our classes had started up again and things were going better. Ariel and my marriage was more than fine. We were happy. I had gotten feelings for her and I thought I might even love her. No one had known about us having sex, but I had to talk to Harry, because it was eating me up inside. I walked to the Common Room and said the password. I walked in and found only Harry sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. "Hey, Ron, has the lady kicked you out?" he joked.

I laughed. "No Mate, she hasn't. I just wanted to talk to you." I said. Harry smiled. "Well have a sit down then." he said. I plopped down next to him. "So, what's new?" Harry asked. I sighed. "Nothing much, Noting much to talk about." I replied in a fragile voice. Harry rolled his eyes. "You shagged her, didn't you?" he said.

I looked at him with a look of guilt. "I couldn't help it! SHE KISSED ME AND I KISSED HER BACK AND THEN SHE PULLED OFF MY SHIRT AND I….." Harry cut Ron off. "I don't want to hear about that. That's gross, mate." he said. Ron stopped. "Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about it. She is amazing. I think I love her." I said. Harry laughed. "It's ok mate, just don't let Hermione find out." he said. "Don't let me find out what?" Harry and I turned to see the one and only Hermione. "Nothing much, Noting much to talk about."

I said in a high pitched voice. Hermione frowned. "Ron, I know you are lying. Your voice goes up when you are lying. What did you do?" she asked. I sighed.

"Nothing. Why the bloody crap do I always have to do something." I yelled. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "He shagged her then, didn't he?" she said. Harry laughed. "Yup!" I sighed. I was never going to hear the end of this.

Ariel's P.O.V.

Ron came home from seeing Hermione and Harry. I had gone to bed early, but woke up when Ron came home. I got out of bed and walked to Ron, who was sitting on the couch watching some show on his favorite quitage team. I smiled and sat next to Ron. He smiled as I sat next to him and put his arm around me.

"Hello Beautiful, what's up?" he asked. I smiled. "Nothing, nothing at all." I said. Ron froze. "What's the matter?" I asked. Ron turned to me. "Harry and Hermione know about us." he said. I sighed. "Well we are married, it's only obvious." I said. Ron chuckled. "I know, I just didn't mean for it to slip." he said. I smiled. "Ron, it's ok. We were going to do it eventually" I said. Ron relaxed and we continued to watch tv together.

The next morning I woke up to see Ron's red head on top of mine. I smiled and got up out of bed. I didn't feel so good, so I ran to the bathroom and puked. The next thing I knew, Ron was holding my hair. "What's wrong. Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. I sat up and looked at Ron. "Ron, I think I'm pregnant." I said. Ron stopped brushing his teeth and looked at me with wide eyes and his toothbrush still in his mouth. "It all makes perfect sense. I'll go to the hospital and find out today." I said. "I'll tell Dumbledore." Ron said. "Thanks Ron. Be careful ok." I said. Ron smiled. "You know me. I always am." Ron said.

My assumption was confirmed when I was told I was pregnant. I could not wait to tell Ron, so I flooed home as fast as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 8:

Ron's P.O.V.

I just got out of potions class and saw Ariel heading toward me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her and waited for her to come to me.

"Hey Beautiful!" I said. She smiled. "Hi Daddy!" she replied. I didn't understand at first and then it hit. "You're pregnant!" I said. She nodded. "Who knows?" I asked. "Well I had to tell Dumbledore, so he could help us out with our classes." she replied. I smiled. "Ok, lets go get some dinner." I said. She smiled and we headed to the hall. "You know, people are going to be talking about us, you being a slytherin and me being a Weasley." I said. Ariel stopped. "Is that all you care about, what people say?" she asked. I smiled. "No, I couldn't care at all." I said. Ariel smiled and we continued walking.

Ariel's P.O.V.

We headed to the hall and I was starving. I ate so much.

I was so hungry. Professor Dumbledore got up to talk to us students.

"Fellow students, I have an announcement to make. I think a Mr. Weasley should make it for me." he said. I looked at Ron who stood up with a blushing smile. Harry and Hermione looked at him with questioning gazes. I laughed. Ron walked up to the front of the hall and spoke into the microphone.

"So, I guess you can say that life is like a present and you don't know what you are going to get. My wife, man it feels weird to say that, Ariel Walker, I mean Ariel Weasley, has told me that she has a present for me. She is giving me the gift of life. She's pregnant." he said. Dumbledore smiled and took over the podium. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be living on the grounds in their new home, which we have magically made for them. We kept their old home and have added onto it." he said. We heard applause and I felt nervous. I knew Ron was happy and that was all that mattered. Maybe things would be ok.

The next day, I sat in class, and Had my snake, vorto, with me. Draco Malfoy sat next to me in potions. "I see that you have a good pet." he said. I growled. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked. Draco smiled. "I just want to know what if feels like to be the daughter of Voldemort?" he asked. The room went quiet and all eyes were on me. Even professor snape was looking at me funny. I sighed and turned to Draco. "How would you know about that?" I asked. Draco smiled. "I have my sources. I would love to have a chat with you about it, if you don't mind." he said. I sighed and looked around the room. Draco must have noticed this. "Hey, NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" he said. Professor Snape nodded his head in agreement, and turned back to the drawing board. I sighed. "Draco, as much as I would love to talk about this, I am a married woman." I replied. Draco smiled. "Relax, I'm not interested in the likes of you. You're halfblood, remember?" he said. I smiled. Little did Malfoy know, but I was a pureblood. My mother was pureblood and so was my father. "I'm a pureblood you idiot." I said. Draco stopped his features frozen in fear. "Y...You...You are?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, I am." I said as I placed the last ingredient in my pot. I bottled up my potion, cast a spell to clean up after myself, and brought the potion to the front of the class. Professor Snape grimaced at me. "I would like a word with you, after class Mrs. Weasley." he said. I nodded and headed back to my seat. Draco stuttered. "I didn't know, I'm truly sorry." he said. I frowned at him. "Trying to kiss up to me now, are we?" I asked. Draco gulped. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. " he said as he packed up his stuff and moved to another table.

After Class, I spoke with Professor Snape. "Mrs. Weasley, it has come to my attention that you are with child." he said. I smiled. "Yes sir, I am." I said. Professor Snape handed me a vile. "Take this tomarrow morning. It will help ease the unnessisary pains of your pregnancy." he said. I smiled. "Thank you Professor. I will take it." I said. I walked out of the room to join my husband and friends for lunch. "What's that?" asked Ron. "Oh, Professor Snape gave it to me. He said it would help make me feel better through my pregnancy." I said. Ron gave Harry an odd look. "What now?" I asked. Hermoine spoke. "It's just that Professor Snape is a death eater, or so we think. He is part of the order, but he spys on your father for us. Just be careful. Have madame Pomfrey check it out before you take it." she said. I smiled. "So, what you're telling me is that I can't trust anyone anymore?" I asked. They all nodded. I sighed and spoke. "Well, as much as I would love to chat, I have some rest to get up on." I said. I got up and walked away, leaving my husband with a look of pure horror. "Don't worry Ron, It's hormones." I heard Hermoine say. She was right. These hormones made me feel horrible. I remembered how Draco had cowered at my feet. There was no way a slitherin professor would harm one of their own. I opened the vile and took it. I instantly felt better. There was nothing wrong with it. What were my friends and husband talking about. I then decided to take a nap.

Ron's P.O.V.

Ariel was nine months pregnant. We had a great sixth year and things were going to wind down. Harry had gotten rid of his book and Ginny and him were still together. I had just got home from school, when I heard a moan. I went up to Ariel and my room, and saw her lying on the bed. "What's a matter?" I asked.

"Is it time?" Ariel smiled. "No, it's just my back is killing me." she said. I nodded and spoke.

"Well then, you just rest and I'll go get Hermione and Harry to come here for some fun." I said. Ariel nodded and drifted off to sleep. My mum and the order decided to come and visit us. We decided to have an order meeting here, because some things were going down. It seemed that the Dark Lord was planning something. He always was. I had not told Ariel, because I didn't want to worry her or the baby. My mum went up to take care of her and the rest of us talked about a plan. "It seemed that the death eaters were planning an attach on Hogwarts, we just didn't know when. There was no way to aparrate onto the grounds and I was worried about Ariel. She was due any time now.

Snape had said when the attach was going to be. It turned out to be tomorrow. Now I was worried. Ariel had to get out of here and be safe. "She took the potion I gave her, so she will be protected." said Snape. We all stopped. "Wait, you mean she took it?" I asked. Snape smiled. "What did you think I would poison her and your child?" he asked. I shuddered. "Of course not, I just wanted her to be careful." I replied. "Sure you did." said Snape. I rolled my eyes and headed to check on Ariel. The pain in her back was getting worse and worse. I headed back downstairs to find that Ariel had followed me.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I woke up and headed down stairs. I sat next to Ron just in time, to hear that the attach was tomorrow. We had to be ready. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to fight. I cleared my throat and spoke. "I'm going to fight." I said. Ron's eyes widened. "No, You can't! Your pregnant. It's not safe!" he said. "I can too fight. I can be safe and fight at the same time." I said. Ron rolled his eyes. "You can't" he said. I snorted. "Ron, what is this really about?" I asked. Ron hesitated and the room went quiet. Ron sighed because he knew he would never get around this one. "I love you. And I don't want to loose you or the baby." he said. I smiled. I could hear Molly squealing in delight. "Oh Ron, I love you to." I said as I leaped into Ron's arms and kissed him. There was a couple of howls from the twins, but that was stopped by Molly. "Ok, we get that you two love each other, but is she going to fight?" asked Snape. I smiled and looked at Ron who sighed in defeat. "I'm going to fight." I said. The rest of the night was about planning stratagies.


	9. Chapter 9

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

Ariel's P.O.V.

The weeks went by and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I became the best of friends. We did everything together. Luna and Nevile even joined us from time to time. Ginny and Harry had started dating, so things were really nice. One particular night, it was just Ron and I in our home. We had played a muggle board game and I tried to explain to Ron that magic didn't work. It took him an hour to get it, so I gave up. We cleaned up the board game and Ron got up. I started get up, when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It hurt so bad I yelled and passed out. Darkness surrounded me and I could have sworn I heard possletounge being spoken. "I will find you." it said.

Ron's P.O.V.

I rushed Ariel to the hospital. The wizards did their tests and had me come to their office. "Mr. Weasley, it has come to our attention that your wife is a virgin. You have a week to obey the laws of the wizarding world." he said. I nodded in understanding. "What's wrong with her." I asked. The doctor smiled. "Oh nothing. When a wizard and a witch get married, the week before they are supposed to….shall we say complete the marriage, if it is not done, then this is just a warning." said the doctor. I stood up and spoke. "Why would someone do something so heartless to someone so beautiful and kind as her." I yelled. The doctor shrugged. "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." he said. I nodded and spoke. "Can I take her home now?" I asked. "Yes, but she must be on bed rest for the next two days." said the doctor. I nodded and left the room to go get my wife and bring her home.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I had woken up in the hospital to find Ron holding my hand. I smiled. "Ron, what happened." I asked. Ron smiled. "You are fine, it's just a wizard warning that we have one week left before…." he stopped. I nodded in understanding. "I get it. Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Yea, yea you can but you are on bed rest for two days." said Ron. I sighed. "Ron, I need to tell you something." I said. Ron looked at me. "When I passed out, I could have sworn I saw black smoke, and heard posstletounge." I said. Ron froze. "You mean, He found you?" he asked. I sighed. "What I heard were word in posstletounge, and I understood them. They said I will find you." I finished. Ron stopped. "Well, we better tell Harry. He will want to know that." he said. I nodded and Ron helped me get up and I was still in my dressing gown. I went to get up just as a nurse walked in. "You can't do that. You need to get carried out of here." she said. I gave her a confused look. "Why not, I have to get dressed." I said. The nurse gave me a smile. "Have your husband help you." she saidas she walked out the door closing it behind her. I looked to Ron, who was looking everywhere else but me. "Ron, I need help." I said. Ron sighed and looked at me. He didn't say anything for a moment and then he finally spoke. "I promise I won't look as much as I can." he said. I smiled. "Thanks Ron. I trust you." I said. Ron smiled and helped me get out of my dressing gown. The entire time his hands were on my body, I felt like I was on top of the world. I had to get dressed faster, or I would take him her on this hospital bed.

Later that day, I was in bed, reading, when I heard footsteps, Ron came in the room with a bowl of food. "Here you go, dinner is served." he said. I sat up and thankfully accepted the food. It was gone within minuets. Ron smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, I just don't like these stupid rules." I said. Ron smiled. "Did you talk to Harry?" I asked. Ron nodded and spoke. "Yes, and he's going to talk to Professor Dumbledoore." he said. I smiled. "The rules on wizarding marriage suck, don't they?" I said. Ron sighed. "I don't like them either." he said. "it's stupid how they will break us apart if we don't….do it." he said. I laughed at Ron's speech. He was afraid, just as I was. I studied Ronald for a moment. I knew what I had to do, and I was afraid. I leaned over and kissed Ron. He was taken by suprise, but then the kiss deepened. He moved the tray away, and I was soon sitting on top of his lap. I felt his arms around me, and I knew this was how it was supposed to be. The room was sound proffed, and locked, and clothes were shed within minuets. Ron spoke. "Oh, Ariel, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this." he said. I smiled. "Ronald, Every time you touch me, I feel like I'm on fire." I said. Ron smiled and continued to kiss me. "Ariel, I'm proud to call you my wife." he said. I sighed. "Oh Ronald, I'm so happy that you're my husband." I said.

I breathed in a sigh. I rolled over and looked at Ron who had a silly grin on his face. "That is what all the fuss was about?" he asked. I smiled. "Yup!" I giggled out. Ron rolled over to face me. "Then I don't mind at all." he said. I smiled. "Ron, I like you." I said. Ron smiled. "I like you to. Maybe this will turn into love." he said. I nodded. "Maybe, Ron, Maybe"

Ron's P.O.V.

Our classes had started up again and things were going better. Ariel and my marriage was more than fine. We were happy. I had gotten feelings for her and I thought I might even love her. No one had known about us having sex, but I had to talk to Harry, because it was eating me up inside. I walked to the Common Room and said the password. I walked in and found only Harry sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. "Hey, Ron, has the lady kicked you out?" he joked.

I laughed. "No Mate, she hasn't. I just wanted to talk to you." I said. Harry smiled. "Well have a sit down then." he said. I plopped down next to him. "So, what's new?" Harry asked. I sighed. "Nothing much, Noting much to talk about." I replied in a fragile voice. Harry rolled his eyes. "You shagged her, didn't you?" he said.

I looked at him with a look of guilt. "I couldn't help it! SHE KISSED ME AND I KISSED HER BACK AND THEN SHE PULLED OFF MY SHIRT AND I….." Harry cut Ron off. "I don't want to hear about that. That's gross, mate." he said. Ron stopped. "Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about it. She is amazing. I think I love her." I said. Harry laughed. "It's ok mate, just don't let Hermione find out." he said. "Don't let me find out what?" Harry and I turned to see the one and only Hermione. "Nothing much, Noting much to talk about."

I said in a high pitched voice. Hermione frowned. "Ron, I know you are lying. Your voice goes up when you are lying. What did you do?" she asked. I sighed.

"Nothing. Why the bloody crap do I always have to do something." I yelled. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "He shagged her then, didn't he?" she said. Harry laughed. "Yup!" I sighed. I was never going to hear the end of this.

Ariel's P.O.V.

Ron came home from seeing Hermione and Harry. I had gone to bed early, but woke up when Ron came home. I got out of bed and walked to Ron, who was sitting on the couch watching some show on his favorite quitage team. I smiled and sat next to Ron. He smiled as I sat next to him and put his arm around me.

"Hello Beautiful, what's up?" he asked. I smiled. "Nothing, nothing at all." I said. Ron froze. "What's the matter?" I asked. Ron turned to me. "Harry and Hermione know about us." he said. I sighed. "Well we are married, it's only obvious." I said. Ron chuckled. "I know, I just didn't mean for it to slip." he said. I smiled. "Ron, it's ok. We were going to do it eventually" I said. Ron relaxed and we continued to watch tv together.

The next morning I woke up to see Ron's red head on top of mine. I smiled and got up out of bed. I didn't feel so good, so I ran to the bathroom and puked. The next thing I knew, Ron was holding my hair. "What's wrong. Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. I sat up and looked at Ron. "Ron, I think I'm pregnant." I said. Ron stopped brushing his teeth and looked at me with wide eyes and his toothbrush still in his mouth. "It all makes perfect sense. I'll go to the hospital and find out today." I said. "I'll tell Dumbledore." Ron said. "Thanks Ron. Be careful ok." I said. Ron smiled. "You know me. I always am." Ron said.

My assumption was confirmed when I was told I was pregnant. I could not wait to tell Ron, so I flooed home as fast as I could.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

Hermione's P.O.V.

My plan had worked perfectly. Ron had run off after seeing Harry and Ariel together. What happened you may ask, well, let me tell you.

FLASHBACK:

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry was sitting with Ron at lunch.

"Mate, I'm telling you she is always hungry and then tired." Said Ron.

I laughed. "We better get to potions." I said.

"Darn it, I promised I would check on her." Said Ron. I sighed.

"I'll take care of it, if you are late again, Snape will kill you married or not." I said.

Ron smiled and dashed off to potions.

I walked to Ariel and called her name.

There was nothing.

I walked into the house to see her in the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Ariel turned and smiled.

"I am now that you're here." She said.

I gave her an odd look. This was not Ariel.

The next thing I knew, she was all over me.

"How could you do this to me harry!" I heard.

"I didn't mean to, she kissed me." I said.

Ron sighed and turned to Ariel.

"I forgive Harry, but not you." He said and turned away from her.

I turned to see Ron running away.

I quickly looked at Ariel and did an anti-spell charm.

It worked.

"What happened?" she asked.

I explained what happened, and she nearly cried.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was perfect, but I had to be sure the deal was done. I had one more thing to do, and it was not going to be easy.

It had to be done. It was the only way, Ron and I could be together.

Harry's P.O.V.

I stood in the bathroom, speechless. I didn't know what to say. Ron had forgiven me but not his wife. How was that possible?

I know I was his best friend, but Ariel was his wife, and the mother of his unborn child. It was his, he knew it, he just didn't want to believe it, because he didn't believe it anymore.

Harry sighed and turned to Ariel, who was sitting on the counter.

"I can't believe he wants me gone!" she said. I sighed. "He is just really angry. Wait it out and show him it was not you. I'm sure he will understand, I feel really bad about the whole situation." I replied. Ariel nodded and got off the counter and left the room.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I headed to my room and got dressed into my jeans and a nice maternity top. I liked to feel comfortable these days. I headed for the couch to wait for Ron and Hermione was sitting there. "You probably agree with Ron." I said. Hermione looked up from the paper she was looking at. "No, I know it wasn't you." she said. "How do you know that?" I asked. Hermione smiled. "Because I put it in your drink." she replied. I stopped. "Wait, but Ron said you didn't. You didn't stop to correct him. Why would you even do that?" I asked. "Because Ariel, Ronald was mine and you took him from me. Now I'm taking him back." she said. "There is a prophecy, which I know you know about." she said. "What are you talking about? I only know about Harry's." I replied.

Hermione laughed and stood up. "You can act all innocent, but I know you just wanted to be the mother of the one who helps Harry save the world. But I won't have it, because I am going to be the one who bears Ronald's child that will save the world. There is nothing you can do to stop me." she finished.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It all made sense now. Hermione had loved Ronald, Ronald had loved Hermione. I came in and ruined everything. No wonder Ronald had wanted to believe what he saw. He still loved Hermione. He wanted a way out. "Well then, you win, I won't stand in your way." I said. "Here' sign these divorce papers, and be on your way, I alreay convinced Ronald so sign his half." she said. I gasped. This was serious. Ronald weasley wanted nothing to do with me. I signed the papers. Hermione smiled. I sighed. "I'll go pack and leave." I replied as I went to my room.

Ron's P.O.V.

I walked back home to see the front door ajar.

I stopped when I heard voices. Hermione had just finished saying something about a prophecy. Then Ariel spoke. "Well then, you win, I won't stand in your way." she said. Hermione smiled. "Here' sign these divorce papers, and be on your way, I alreay convinced Ronald so sign his half." said Hermoine. Ariel gasped and I felt my heart rip in two. Hermoine had convinced me to sign the papers. "I'll go pack and leave." Ariel said as and went to go pack. So, Ariel had been doing this to me. She had betrayed me. I walked into the house to see Hermione smiling. Hermoine had saved me. "What was that about, and what did she mean by prophecy?" I asked. Hermione smiled. "There is a prophecy that said that Harry's friend will have a child and that child will be born of love and a pure marriage. Then that child will help Harry protect the world." she said. I sighed. "So, because Ariel did this….with….Harry…That child can't be the one to help Harry?" I asked. Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry Ron, I know you loved her, but you have to help Harry." she replied. I nodded. "Well, then I guess I'm going to have to." I replied. I sat down on the couch. Ariel came out of the room and she was carrying her suitcase. "I'll be going now. I'm sorry for coming in between you two. Hermione, take care of him. I signed the papers, we're not married anymore." she said and then left without another word. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands. "What did she mean?" I asked. Hermione sat down next to me and sighed. "I had told her that I loved you." she said. I sighed suddenly felt alive again. "Hermione, now that this has happened, maybe we can have that fresh start you talked about, but I miss Ariel and the baby, I'm a father, I should at least take care of her." I said.

Hermione sighed and muttered something under her breath. I could not make it out, but I slowly lost my vision and passed out into a deep slumber, forgetting about Ariel.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Ariel had just left and Ron spoke. "What did she mean?" he asked. I sighed. "I had told her that I loved you." I said. Ron sighed. "Hermione, not that this has happened, maybe we can have that fresh start you talked about, but I miss Ariel and the baby, I'm a father, I should at least take care of her." he said. I sighed. I was loosing him already to her. Then it hit me. I muttered a mind erasing spell. I just erased Ariel and the baby from his mind. He would wake up in a couple of minuets. I had to fix the situation. I would have to make sure Ron never remembered her. That meant to erase everyone's memories of her. I muttered another spell, said the names of the people, who's memories I wanted erased of Ariel. Once the spell was completed, I woke Ron up.

Ron's P.O.V.

I woke up to see that I was in my new home.

Why had I moved here, I can't remember. "Hermione what happened?" I asked. Hermione smiled. "You just proposed. I said yes, and you passed out." she replied. I smiled. It had worked out between us. Why could I not remember what happened.

I just remember mum telling me I was getting married and then Dumbledore gave me this house for us.

I guess the stress of everything made me a little hazy. I knew I would get my memory back soon.

I guess it was not so bad. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I trusted Hermione with all my heart.

She could never betray me. We had a battle coming up tomorrow, so I had to rest.

The Dark Lord's P.O.V.

I looked up from the crystal ball. This was it. It was time to win my daughter back and use her to my advantage. Hermoine had done even better than before. Perhaps I didn't need to kill the red head. Now all I needed to do was make Draco fall in love with my daughter and vise versa. They liked each other. Maybe I would not have to use her. Maybe she would serve me out of her own will. I would gain a daughter and a granddaughter. I sent Bellatrix

"Go get my daughter and help win her over. Use your magic." I said. Bellatrix smiled and apparated out.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I walked toward the gate, crying my eyes out.

I had failed at life. There was nothing I could do to help. I had wanted to stay, but I knew that I would never gain back my name in their eyes.

I had no one left. It was just me and my baby. I exited the grounds and continued to walk.

I heard a wisp of wind and saw a black line of smoke appear in front of me. Then a woman formed and stepped toward me. " Hello Ariel." she said. I gasped. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked.

She smiled. "I didn't meant to fighten you. My name is Bellatrix, Aunt Bellatrix to you. I have come to bring you to your father.

He has seen all the horrible things that have happened to you and wants to help you and make things right." she said. I sighed. My father was the dark lord. Why would I want to be on his side.

"Why would I want to be a death eater?" I asked. Bellatrix smiled. "Because you can marry someone else and be happy, like Draco Malfoy. Your father will always take care of you and never hurt you like that Weasley boy did." she said. I sighed. I looked back at the school and thought a moment.

I had nothing left. I had a baby on the way and had to think about her. I sighed. I knew what I had to do. I turned to Bellatrix. "So, when can I hug my father again?" I asked.

Bellatrix smiled and held out her hand.

"Leave the bag, we will get you some new things, no use having bad memories." she said.

I sighed, dropped the bag, and took her hand. The next Thing I knew, we were flying through the air and landed at an old mansion. We walked up the stairs and my Aunt opened the door for me.

"Come child, you are a pureblood and should be dressed like one." she said. I nodded and followed her to a room.

It was so big and beautiful. "Do you like it? It's your room and the nursery is through that door, as well as the bathroom." she said. I smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness." I said. My Aunt smiled and hugged me. "You are family and family sticks together." she said. I nodded.

"ok, now lets get you cleaned up.

After I had been bathed, teeth brushed, hair styled and dressed in a beautiful maternity dress, Aunt Bellatrix and I went to see my father.

I was nervous and afraid of what was to come. "Don't be worried my dear, he is going to love you. You are just like your mother." said my Aunt.

I smiled and followed her into the main room of the house, where my father was. I looked at him as saw him. My world stopped. My father turned to me and smiled.

"Father?" I questioned.

My father walked up to me and hugged me. I resisted at first, but then gave in. "Father I can't believe it's really you!" I said.

"I was so alone and now you are here." I said. My father smiled and spoke. "Yes, Ariel, I'm your father and I'm always going to be by your side." he said. I smiled. "Oh father. I'm so happy to see you. You won't believe what has happened to me." I said. My father smiled. "Draco!" he yelled. Within minuets, Draco Malfoy apparated into the room. He saw me and stopped. "I want you to take care of my daughter. She needs a man to comfort her and make her feel like a queen. The way she should have been treated by that Weasly boy." he said. Draco bowed and took a step toward me. "Would you care to go to your room and rest?" he asked. I smiled. "Draco, I never did like you, maybe that will change. "I said. "Oh wait!" said my Aunt Bellatrix. I stopped and turned to her. "You must drink your potion. It will make the baby safe for the battle tomarrow." she said. I sighed. Everyone had lied to me, except for my father and his followers. I spoke. "I'll do more than take that potion, I'll become a death eater, and stand by your side." I said. My father smiled. "Give me your arm." he said. I handed it to him. "No Bellatrix, give her the potion, it will protect her and the baby from the pain she would normally feel." he said. I smiled. "I want to be normal, I want to feel pain and feeling." I said. Bellatrix laughed. "This potion just takes the stink away from your transformation, that is the only pain it takes away." she said. I nodded and spoke. "Well in that case, bottoms up." I said and drank the potion. I closed my eyes and waited. The next thing I knew, my arm heated up and I smelled the smell of burned flesh. i looked down to my arm to see the dark mark on my arm. "You have done well child, now go rest and spend some time with Draco. Who knows, you might get to like him." he said. I smiled and hugged my father. I then walked out of the room to join Draco. We spent the rest of the night, watching muggle movies, and I tried to explain them to Draco, but he didn't get it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11:

Hermione's P.O.V.

I had done the spells that erased the memories as quick as I could.

I still think I had not done it right. I knew something was missing. I had to be careful.

Today was the day and Ron was focused on winning this battle. We didn't know how the death eaters were going to get into the castle, but we knew they would.

We waited and then it happened. We saw him falling as the battle begun. Dumbledore was lost to us forever.

Ron's P.O.V.

I had run and run. I was sending spells in every direction. They were everywhere.

I had to help Harry. I rushed to Harry's side and helped him. Harry took off after Draco and I took off after the girl.

She had blond hair and blue eyes. I knew I had seen her somewhere, but I didn't know where. I finally cornered her into the back room and was about to cast a spell when she yelled at me. "Wait, Ronald stop, please!" she said. I stopped. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" I yelled back. She gasped.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and turned to see Harry and Hermione coming up behind us. "Ron, finish her off!" yelled Hermione.

"I can't. She's pregnant. What has that child done to us." I said. Harry smiled. "He has a point Hermione. You would not want to kill a child, would you?" he said.

Hermione smiled. "I suppose you're right, but we can't let her out of here." she said. The girl froze. "You don't remember me. I'm Ronald's ex-wife!" said the girl.

"It's me." she said. I gaped at her. "Are you bloody mad. I have never been married and I don't know who you are." I said.

Harry looked at me confused. I looked to Hermione and saw her smiling. "YOU! You did this!" I said pointing at Hermione. "Why would you do this." Hermione looked surprised.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ariel!" she said.

Harry and Ron looked to her confused. "How do you know her name. She never said it." said Harry. "Well, I …." Hermione stopped short.

"Whatever you did, fix it!" I yelled. Hermione sighed. "Ron, I just wanted us to be together!" she yelled. All of a sudden there was a scream. We turned to Ariel.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry. "Baby….it's time!" she yelled. We all stopped. We were in the middle of a battle. It was not time to have a baby.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I felt the pain and yelled. "What's the matter?" asked Harry. "Baby….it's time!" I yelled. Ron turned to Hermione.

"You have to take back what happened. It's not right." yelled Ron. Hermione sighed. "No." she said. I looked into her eyes and saw that her eyes were blue. "Harry, since when does Hermione have blue eyes?" I asked. Harry turned and looked at Hermione. "You're right. She has brown eyes. She's under a spell. It's not her who did this, it's Voldemort." he said.

I sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true. He lied to me. He used me." I said. Harry stopped. "You turned death eater?" he asked pointing at my arm. "Yes, because you all abandoned me." I spat. "I understand, but can you fix what happened to us?" asked Harry. I nodded. "I think so." I said as I raised my wand.

I said the incantation and waited the next thing I knew, Ron's face turned from confused to angry. "Hermione how could you do this?" he yelled as he rushed over to me. "I …. I…" was all she said. "I don't know what happened. I promise I would have never done what I did, if it was me and not a spell." she said.

Harry, Ron, and I looked at each other. I yelled again as another contraction hit me. "We have to get her out of here." yelled Hermione. "Glad you finally are on my side." I said.

Hermione chuckled. " Sorry to make you get a divorce." she said. I nodded. Another contraction hit. "Let's get her to the woods, where it's safe." said Hermione.

Harry nodded and Ron picked me up. We got to the woods and Ron placed me down on the ground, with a log behind me for support. Hermione bent down in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." she said. I smiled. "I forgive you, just make sure you tell Ron the same thing." I said in between contractions. Hermione smiled and looked to Ron who nodded his forgiveness. I felt the need to push. I grabbed Ron's hand and yelled.

"Ron, I need you, I can't do this on my own." I yelled.

Ron's P.O.V.

"Ron, I need you, I can't do this on my own." yelled Ariel. I gulped. Ariel needed me. I had let her down already.

I was not about to let her now. "Ariel. I'm sorry. If I had known. I would have stayed with you. I was a git. Please forgive me." I said.

Ariel smiled and spoke. "I forgive you, now hold my hand." she said. I laughed. Draco came into the woods, and I lifted my wand, but it was pushed down by Ariel. "Now now, we need him. He's good, not bad." She said. Draco sighed. "I just pretended to be bad." he said. I nodded and Draco came on the other side of Ariel to help her sit comfortably.

Harry's P.O.V.

I had run to go get help when we got to the wood.

I just prayed that I would be there in time. I found Molly and rushed her with me. It seemed that the battle was over and we had won, except for the fact that we had lost a great wizard. I was angry and hurt. I had cried over Dumbledore's body. I didn't care who saw me. When I had finished crying, I remembered Ariel. I got the Weasleys to come with me.

They followed. We reached the woods to hear the sound of a crying baby. I sighed in relief as we came to the clearing and saw Ron holding Ariel, who was holding their baby girl.

Hermione was working her healing magic and making sure everything was ok. "Oh, I'm a grandmother!" said Molly. Draco was sitting next to Ariel with a white face.

Everyone cheered and Molly rushed to help Ron and Ariel. It seemed that life worked out in the end. It just took a while.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I was so happy. It had been two weeks since the battle. I was in the nursery, in our home. I was rocking Mary to sleep. Ronald and I had named her Mary, because we knew she was pure at heart. We thought it was the perfect name for a perfect child. Hermione had come over to help me every day. Everyone forgot what she did, because it really wasn't her who did it.

It was my father, through her body. I was so angry. I could not believe I had fallen for his nice manner. I had even become a death eater.

Ron was always around, making sure I was ok. He really did love me, it was just dark magic that had taken it's toll on us.

It seemed that life was back to normal, except for the fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to go on an adventure.

They were going to take down my father. I would have gone with them, but I had the baby.

I knew Ron would want me to be safe, so I moved to the burrow with the Weasley family, my family too.

Ron and I dropped off little Mary with them, and spent our last day alone. "Oh, Ron, I'm going to miss you. Be safe!" I said.

Ron smiled.

"I will always be safe. Forever Yours, Forever Bonded."


End file.
